


100 year game, known as life

by Innocentfighter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Anyway a hundred themes giving the life of Kagakuro, Four parts, I got the idea off of cjoycoolio's DnA one miyusawa, I think?, It get's shippyer later, M/M, Still crediting, just the 100 snippet part though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles in chronological order of Kagami's and Kuroko's relationship and life(lives).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-25

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Their Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071380) by [cjoycoolio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio). 



> IF here, and I had no time to do anything this weekened since I was out of town, but I did get this started, and I was reading cjoycoolio's Their Story and I thought I'd do one for Kagakuro, just the 100 short drabble snippets however.  
> ONLY POSTED ON AO3, I DO NOT OWN KNB

**1.) Meeting**

The met each other once before, not that either recalled it at first, it had been months to a year ago. Compared to their second meeting that one was something of poetry. The second time they met each other was during the first basketball meeting, after coach had released them from their line for a little bit of a “get to know your teammates” session. Kuroko appeared beside Kagami, causing the taller male to yelp and curse the slighter male.

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya, pleased to meet you.”

Kagami had to hold himself from hitting the other guy for acting so normal after almost giving someone a heart attack. “Kagami Taiga.”

**2.) Find**

Hearing about the Generation of Miracles, Kagami thought he had finally found the challenge that he was looking for since he came to Japan. He had begun to completely lose faith that he would find someone of substantial ability to entertain him.

Kuroko was wondering if he had found the team he had always wanted.

**3.) Dismissal**

Kagami had already written him off because he wasn’t strong enough to be a challenge for him. Kuroko could only listen to the words, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to ever be a challenge for the other. It didn’t matter, they were on the same team after; it wasn’t his job to be a rival.

**4.) More**

Kagami had to blink as the ball found its way right into his hand, just as he was in the perfect position for a breakaway. After he made the basket he had to glance around for the passer, his eyes noticed a splash of blue for the briefest of seconds. He could get used to those passes, he wanted to get used to them, they were unique.

**5.)  Furious**

Maybe he should’ve been madder at the fact that Kuroko so quickly wrote off his abilities to take on the Generation of Miracles, but the slighter male’s words about becoming his shadow and making him the best in Japan, made Kagami unable to get mad.

**6.)  Contrast**

Kuroko was surprised at how easy it was for him to settle into Seirin’s routine, it was relaxed but serious and everyone was playing because they wanted to win as much as they wanted to play. In the corner of his math notebook he kept a tally of all of the differences.

**7.) Blonde**

When Kise appeared in the gym signing autographs, Kuroko honestly wanted to leave and not return for several hours. He wasn’t really ready to see any of the Generation of Miracles, but he stayed for three reasons. One, it was Kise and he still truly admired Kuroko. Two, he didn’t want Kagami starting a fight. The third reason was because Kuroko wanted to see how much the other grew in the short few months they’d been apart.

**8.) Smooth**

The communication between them was better, and while it wasn’t up to the level that his and Aomine’s was, it was still further along. For the most part Kagami and himself could make plays with little need to vocalize their plans. It became incredibly useful when playing Kaijou, who weren’t able to handle their coordinated attacks for several minutes.

**9.) Four**

There were four more people stronger than Kise. Kagami couldn’t contain his excitement, well he could, if only to make sure that Kuroko wasn’t seriously damaged. With how much trouble he had with Kise on his own, the blue-haired passer would be an indispensable ally.

**10.) Quick**

He hadn’t realized that Kuroko had left his side once again, only when he heard the surprised gasps did he notice that his teammate had left. He looked to Kise and saw that the other he wide eyes, and with slight dread he saw that that Kuroko had confronted the bullies. Kagami ran to the basketball court.

  **11.) Comrades**

Kagami was completely sure of his partnership with Kuroko now. They were nearly flawless during their attacks, even if outside of the court they still had their problems, much to Kagami’s surprise he was starting to get along with Kuroko. He had Kuroko still had a little ways to go, but now they can take on opponents that have advantages on them together.

**12.) Crazy**

There had to be something wrong with that green-haired shooter. He asked Kuroko as much

“What’s up with that shooter?”

“Midorima-kun?”

“Is he crazy?”

“I’m beginning to wonder if you are for such a rude introduction.”

**13.) Powerful**

After they finished battling Dad’s team, Kuroko knew that their opponents strength would increase exponentially, the kings standing at the top of it. Though Kagami didn’t seem to think their title of king meant anything and he was boldly declaring that it wouldn’t be fun unless who they played were strong. Kuroko somehow got caught up in his excitement.

**14.) Calendar**

Kuroko often looked at the calendar counting down the days that had until they faced the kings, it was sometimes a confidence booster seeing how far they’ve come with such a “ragtag” team, but other times it caused Kuroko to think about the challenges they had ahead of them, the kings; namely Midorima.

**15.) Eliminate**

They were losing, and Kagami had four fouls, Kuroko guessed that Sehio had been planning to bench Seirin’s ace since they learned who their opponents would be. The first year duo was taken off of the court for the time being, as their senpai’s tried to restore their lost dignity or honor or something along those lines, and the captain was really rubbing off on Kuroko.

**16.) Witness**

Kagami had never been able to see Kuroko play. The only thing he could think is _how people aren’t drawn to his play._ He was unable to take his eyes off the phantom player. Kuroko had his own air of confidence and skill. Kagami realized a little late that Kuroko was a genius in his own right. How could he have missed it before?

**17.) Torpedo**

He received the pass, and he noted how similar it was to a torpedo being fired. The ball cut right across the court with a force that he had never felt, He scored and the balance was restored, but Kagami was still astounding by the physical strength his teammate had.

**18.) Crisis**

Kuroko was seen, and the passes were now unable to go through. Kagami found himself getting excited as much as he was irritated, that eye thing was just completely unfair. The gap in the score slowly started to widen.

**19.) Adrenaline**

Kagami hadn’t felt this invigorated by a game since well, his last game. He should be tired, but instead he’s getting more and more into the game, and he’s able to score, and with his jumping power, he’s able to stop Midorima’s shots to some extent.

**20.) Again**

Kuroko swallowed as he watched Kagami slowly become a one man time, his mind flashed back to middle school when he watched everyone slowly drift apart from team play, the similarity to his new light had to his old light, it was spot on. _Oh no, not again._ Was Kuroko’s only thought.

**21.) Jump**

Kagami jumped to block and Midorima went to shoot. It was a fake. The redheaded ace could not believe that the shooter had the audacity and stamina left. He didn’t think he was more relieved when Kuroko came up and knocked the ball down, the phantom player was something else with his belief in people.

**22.) Fiasco**

Dinner had been a catastrophe, he should’ve expected it when two of the Miracles and their sixth man sat at the same table. It was worth it to see Midorima had food dumped on his head, it was also interesting to hear about the Ace of the Miracles. Kuroko looked like he was enjoying himself, even if the other customers seemed annoyed by the group of teenagers.

**23.) Begging**

He was willing to get into the dogma position if it meant that Kuroko got rid of that fiend Nigou. Kuroko didn’t seem to agree with him that the dog was secretly evil. Even if it wasn’t, it still needed to go.

**24.) Reckless**

Maybe he shouldn’t have played Aomine when he was still injured, that guy was an ass. He got an earful from coach but what really caused it to sink in was Kuroko’s face, it wasn’t an expression, but Kagami was used to his shadow now and had some semblance of understanding now. Kuroko was worried, but not about his injury (bastard), but of what Aomine could’ve said. It confused the ace, what did Kuroko do?

**25.) Brightly**

Kuroko was surprised when Kagami told him that Aomine had sought him out to see how much of a challenge that “Tetsu’s new light would provide.” However the phantom player wasn’t surprised to hear that Kagami lost, even if his injury hampered his play… Aomine was still the brightest light.

 


	2. 26-50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26-50. Enjoy, see you at the bottom!

**26.)Equal**

If there was one thing that never happened in his an Aomine’s partnership was a sense of equality. As Kuroko walked and talked to Kagami as the idiot went to get his legs checked out, the phantom player couldn’t help but think that they were both equally dependant on each other for basketball. Kagami needed him to help him beat the miracles and Kuroko needed him to beat the miracles.

**27.)Begin**

The game of Touou started and Aomine was nowhere to be found, Kagami could tell that Kuroko was disappointed just by the way the ball was passed a little harder than when they normally played. Kagami knew that without the ace Touou would be easier to beat.

**28.)Two**

Aomine came in later in the game and proceeded to show why he was called the Ace of the Generation of Miracles. Kagami knew that he and Kuroko were playing as one unit, but they needed to work together as two teammates. Hopefully my shadow understood that when I said as much after the game.

**29.)Confused**

Kuroko was confused by Kagami’s words, hurt as well. Did that mean that the red-head was fulfilling Kise’s prophecy of hi becoming like the miracles, it was too soon in the pattern, but just like it was back in middle school, Kuroko found himself unable to stop the ace.

**30.)Silent**

They hadn’t spoken in a week, Kagami was uncomfortable with the lack of communication when their teamwork depended on all forms of it. Did Kuroko really misunderstand him, and as much as he wanted to get ahold of his partner, he found that he was still too upset over the loss and the fact that Kuroko was once again forced to watch what his former light had become. He knew that they had to be stronger on their own before they could be an effective duo.

**31.)Abandoned**

Once again he was left behind while his light sought greater power, maybe he was less of a shadow and nothing more than a stepping stone for his lights to use to step upwards into greatness. So once more he found himself alone in a gym after hours holding a basketball.

**32.)Atonement**

It was the easiest way, Kuroko figured, he saw that Kiyoshi had talent as a player, a lot if he was able to give Kagami trouble while in house shoes. It was easier after that to go to Hyuga-senpai and tell him to give Kiyoshi his starting spot. Even though he was still thinking about what the center told him, he didn’t have enough strength to carry out his promise.

**33.)Honest**

When the thought came to him, that he could ignore his limits and develop a style that could be greater than his original one, and that no one was trying to leave him behind, he knew that he had to tell Kagami the truth about what had happened.

Kagami was a lot more understanding that Kuroko had thought, and a lot more perceptive than most give him credit for. They could make this work, of course there had to be a curve ball.

Kuroko thought that Kagami had a nice smile.

**34.)After**

When Kuroko came clean, it wasn’t as flawless as he had expected. He had always thought that his shadow(and he had to stop thinking about that, they were meant to be equal), was ready with words and always knew what he was going to stay. But then again there was still a lot he didn’t know.

**35.) Horrific**

Coach couldn’t cook and she added supplements. They were at the beach, but practicing and was ridiculously brutal, Kagai wondered if Kuroko was going to live through this. Then Midorima and Takao had to show up with the rest of their team. This was an awful training camp so far.

**36.)Moment**

It was only a moment, a flash even. Kuroko was running next to him as they were having a conversation about what to do to be ready for winter, when the other stopped. He turned around and for a second he couldn’t comprehend anything but how good Kuroko looked with the moon’s light reflecting off of his pale skin and that confused but determined glint in his eyes.

Fuck.

**37.)Knowing**

Becoming aware that he was physically attracted to Kagami was a lot easier than he thought. Even if the other got in his personal space way too much and his face heated up each time that happened. However that didn’t stop him from sharing his water with Kagami and acting as they normally did, this wouldn’t change a thing.

**38.)Frightening**

Even though the game with Kise and Aomine was fierce and Kagami tried to concentrate hard on them, he still had this weird feeling coming from his side, the same side that Kuroko was sitting on. It was like he was hyper aware of Kuroko, which is why the feeling was probably so strange, he was so used to not feeling Kuroko knowing that he was there. It was scary but at the same time a little exhilarating.

**39.) Brother**

Kuroko was a little more than surprised to learn that Kagami had such a past. He also felt a little sorry for the red-haired ace, the promise was a little one-sided. He still had to scold himself for getting so excited when Kagami said “Tatsuya”, because he thought he said his name. Kuroko sighed and kept on watching Kagami through the interaction, and going so far to make sure that the other was alright after the game got cancelled by rain.

Which he was grateful for however, he wasn’t sure if this team could even get past Murasakibara.

**40.)Better**

As a team they were stronger, and as individuals they were stronger. Though Kuroko wasn’t sure where exactly they stood on terms of whether or not their duo has improved, considering that they would need a team they’ve already played, luckily enough their match against Shuutoku wasn’t that far off.

**41.) Fierce**

Kagami was struggling to keep up with Midorima’s shots, since he was the only one that was able to stop the damn things from scoring. Kuroko was struggling with Takao, that was until after a short break he came back with his Unstoppable Drive. Something that took the both of them without anyone realizing. Kuroko was keeping Shuutoku on their toes and helped Seirin to secure a draw with the Shooter’s team. Kuroko looked tired but please, and Kagami couldn't help but to smile and then hide a small blush as he realize his little crush was showing.

**42.)Anger**

Kagami had figured that playing against Kirisaki would be rough and painful. He knew that they would be targeting Kiyoshi for the most part. He was just thankful that they had such a reliable center, but that didn’t mean that Kagami was alright with someone purposely injuring his teammates. He was surprised that Kuroko wasn’t up in arms about and when he went to ask how he was so calm the ace found himself surprised by the dark aura surrounding his normally unphasable teammate(despite a few rare times, Kagmai had never seen Kuroko angry, and never to this extent.)

**43.) Harm**

The second half was not as rough, and Kiyoshi was benched, but Kirisaki was trying hard to shut down Serin’s offense. Kagami knew this from experience, but that still didn’t stop him from getting frustrated. He already wanted to punch that Hanamiya guy, but when he went after Kuroko, Kagami was going to blow a gasket, lucky for the other team Kuroko was able to dodge it.

Serin was able to pull through and win, and no one said anything about Kagami being a little too close to Kuroko physically.

**44.)Unfair**

Kagami hadn’t been far from him since the Kirisaki match. Kuroko was a little upset at the fact that Kagami was able to get so physically close to him and act so normal about it, when it cause Kuroko’s heart to speed up and the shadow had to struggle to keep a blush down.

**45.)Bench**

Kuroko  was surprised when it was Kagami that helped him out when he nearly fainted from the hot springs. He was also surprised when Kagami remembered what kind of sport drink he liked. He wasn’t surprised when his heart sped up impossibly fast as he was carried through the building to a bench he could lay down on.

This was getting a little ridiculous.

**46.)Warning**

It was Aomine who came and tried to warn us about what to expect with the Winter Cup starts. But it turned into Kagami warning my former light that we would win this next time around. There was something that passed between the two ace’s that I didn’t exactly understand, but Aomime left not long after that, leaving me with the bottle he gave me filled with the same sport’s drink that Kagami went and got. The redhead sat down on the ground in front of me.

**47.)Pulse**

Kuroko’s pulse was racing. With his partner(in basketball) sitting directly in front of him, the words he wanted to say got stuck in his throat and he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say was going to be the right thing to say. There was also the chance of what he wanted to say ruining their team dynamic and potentially ending their run in the winter cup. Kuroko resolved to wait until the right moment to say anything.

That still didn’t stop him from letting his arm drape over the side of the bench and letting Kagami know that he was here. He wasn’t sure what to do when Kagami gave his hand a quick squeeze but dropped his arm back to his side just as quick.

Really, what the hell?

**48.)Fast**

Their last bit of training for the official start of the Winter Cup was quick and messy. Kagami had gone back to America for a short time and Kuroko wasn’t sure what their coaches father could teach him, but he took everything that he could in order for them to go to the Winter Cup with every base cover. For training the month went by in a blink of an eye, but to Kuroko the month dragged on without Kagami keeping him mildly entertained throughout the day.

**49.)Mistake**

So Kagami wasn’t the best with time, but he figured that it was a good thing that he caught his mistake before the cup actually began. He was excited, for the tournament and to see Kuroko after a month of being without his presence(or lack thereof). He was a little surprised to see brightly colored hair standing all in one place, and even more shocked that he could see the baby blue tresses so easily. He hurried over.

**50.)Scissors**

Admittedly, Akashi had a presence. Kagai became aware of it rather quickly as he was walking up, still that didn’t stop him from trying to see what Kuroko’s old captain was like. He wasn’t expecting to have scissors cut across his face, or hear how panicked Kuroko sounded(was it bad that it made his heart skip a beat). Despite the meeting, Kagami was more than ready to take on the GoM’s captain. However he knew that their first challenge to face and beat was Aomine.

He walked a little too close to Kuroko on the way back. Still confused about his feelings, but he knew that a month apart was brutal for him, and with Akashi walking around, it just felt safer to be nearer to Kuroko.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the bottom! Leave your thoughts below! Later!~IF

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? This will be broken into 4 parts of 25 skits each! Thanks for reading, leave your thoughts below! Later! IF


End file.
